


[Un]Finished.

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drunk Texting, F/M, Friendship, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Older Characters, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexting, Slow Burn, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: Marinette was tired of dreaming about her hot — and rude — chef. Adrien is awesome, and it is such a hell just think about him. In a moment of braveness— and a bit drunk — she sent him a message in her personal number. Would she be sorry in the next morning? Or life will have its way to make she enjoy it?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. A night - or dream? - to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!~~  
> idk why I even started writing this lol
> 
> but i think it's going to be good? idk yet lol
> 
> but i hope y'all will like xD

[Unknown Number]  
hi, handsome.

[Adrien A.]  
who are you?

[Unknown Number]  
the girl of your dreams ;P

[Adrien A.]  
Oh, Hi, Annabelle.

Marinette rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her wine. The glass was almost empty when she put it down in the table. The blue eyes shining in the low light of the living room.

She was sat in the white fluffed rug, back against the sofa and with the cellphone in hands. A few minutes before — or half an hour, she didn’t remember exactly — she was dancing in a local disco with friends, and now she was in her home, the small — but comfortable — apartment next to the center. Her left hand holding the black cellphone while she was checking her messages from her private number, while her work phone was in the sofa.

Shooting a message to Adrien Agreste was new for her. She was drunk, and too excited to ignore the thought of a naughty talk with her chef.

It was kind of a delirious, she knows. But wasn’t caring too much. Life was something with risks, right?

[Unknown Number]  
Hah, awesome  
It’s good to see you aren’t in phone like you’re in Gabriel ;)

[Adrien A.]  
What?  
So you know me?

[Unknown Number]  
Uh, maybe? You’ll never know heh  
Unless I decide to say.  
But you’re soooo mean to me. Why would I tell you?

[Adrien A.]  
Mean?  
Is this about work? At almost three in the morning?!  
Are you Nino?!  
Because if yes, bro you’re done...

[Unknown Number]  
Hahah  
No  
I’m not Nino.  
Do you think Nino Lahiffe will have a body like mine? ‘Cause I think that no.  
And... I’m not talking about job.

[Adrien A.]  
Soooo?  
How could I be rude w u if we never ever had a proper chatting?

[Unknown Number]  
‘Cause...  
You’re hot as fuck babe, and I dream about you since the day I put my eyes on that body of yours.  
It’s such a shame you’re not coming here to ravish me. I would love to give all of me to you...  
:(

[Adrien A.]  
God...

[Unknown Number]  
I’m wet right now...  
But you’re not here...

[Adrien A.]  
Shit, I don’t ever know you...

[Unknown Number]  
bad you’re not here big boy  
but also good  
I’m drunk btw  
I’ll probably regret it 2morrow

[Adrien A.]  
lol  
I’ll wait for your “I’m sorry”.

[Unknown Number]  
well, if you’re going to wait… you should save my number

[Adrien A.]  
for this, you need to say me your name, princess ;)

[Unknown Number]  
riiiiiight  
my name is ladybug  
ur fave girl now LOL  
and shit it’s almost three

[Adrien A.]  
told you.

[Ladybug]  
right  
but i should go  
seriously  
princess' sleep time  
bye

She can’t explain how she managed to write the ‘bye’. She would say it was instinct, and it wasn’t wrong at all. After the last message, she turned the phone off, laughed a bit and breathed a few times before getting up. She was still laughing when she throwed her body in the comfortable mattress, because it was a fantastic _dream_ to remember.


	2. Drunked friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> a bit delayed, sorry! the last week was a rough one xD
> 
> hope you guys like it!

Morning has come rough the next day.

Marinette felt her head hurting as hell. The alcohol had his effects in her and she known she needed to deal with it.

But it wasn’t that easy.

— I’m not going to drink that much ever again, fuck.

She told herself while looking to the empty wine glass, knowing it was a lie. She knows that she's going to drink that much – or even more – again in sometime but was kind of a relief thing to say it, a false affirmation that was good for the moment.

Marinette’s head hurted again, and she decided that was a nice time to use painkillers.

[…]

After some painkillers and a good bath, she felt like a new woman – with a tired soul and red foot from the dance floor. She still felt the hangover, but not as much like the prior hours. Sitting in the couch and with the TV already plugged on _Netflix_ , Marinette was ready to watch some movies and end her Saturday in a comfortable way. She had passed half of the day organizing her bedroom and trying to not focus on the headache, also, some pendent works needed her.

She felt totally surprised when she realized that her phone stayed off for the whole day.

— I hope Chloe or Alya didn’t sent any messages. They’re going to think that I’ve died because of my delay in answer, dammit.

She told, while turning her phone on. Her besties were a bit more desperate than her, and she known that both was capable of calling the police after some hours of no answers. That’s why the first thing she did, after the phone turned on, was checking her messages.

And she almost fell from the sofa when she saw “Adrien Agreste” in the recent ones.

Her heart seemed to flow to her mouth, and she checked her phone two times. Yes, it was her _personal_ phone, not the professional one.

— What the actual _fuck_?! — In that moment, Alya and Chloe was in the second place in the priorities.

Touching the conversation, she started reading it. Her face turning redder and redder in every word she read. How she managed to do it? God, she _really_ wasn’t going to drink that much again.

_Never. Again._

With a gasp, she felt a bit of relief when she saw that he didn’t known her name. Yes, it was a good point. _Gabriel_ was a big place. The possibility of him founding out who she is wasn’t big as it could be.

But she owned him a sorry.

She breathed almost four times before she started typing.

[Ladybug]  
Oh, hi.  
I… want to say sorry.  
I didn’t mean to write u this past night, it was totally a mistake!  
Forget it.

She closed her eyes. Yes, he was going to forget. She was hoping he won’t ever answer her.

But the phone buzzed in her hands, and she looked to the screen faster than _Flash_.

[Adrien A.]  
Well…  
That’s fine, girl of my dreams lol

[Ladybug]  
 _Stop.  
_ I’m so fucking ashamed  
That was insane  
Never going to drink like that again

[Adrien A.]  
You shouldn’t keep ur phone while drink  
What if you texted my dad?

[Ladybug]  
He isn’t hot

[Adrien A.]  
So I am?

[Ladybug]  
Fuck  
I don’t mean it  
I mean that he isn’t my type.

[Adrien A.]  
But I am?

[Ladybug]  
Not going to talk about it  
I’m a business woman, I already told you that last night was... a mistake.

[Adrien A.]  
Ohh  
I’m sad now :(  
U made me think you wanted to be my friend

[Ladybug]  
You already have a lot of friends, Adrien.

[Adrien A.]  
But none of them text me at three am saying how horny they’re for me

[Ladybug]  
Ha ha  
So funny

[Adrien A.]  
Glad you like my humor

[Ladybug]  
You have none

[Adrien A.]  
Ouch  
Rude

[Ladybug]  
You’re rude with almost everybody  
Shut up

[Adrien A.]  
f i n e  
changing your name now

[Ladybug]  
To what?

[Adrien A.]  
Miss RudeBug.

[Miss RudeBug]  
wtf  
are you drunked now?

[Adrien A.]  
Not as much as you yesterday, but yeah  
A little

[Miss RudeBug]  
Well, well.  
Guess we’re drunked friends.

[Adrien A.]  
Hm, so now we’re friends?

[Miss RudeBug]  
We’re strangers texting.

[Adrien A.]  
Not strangers at all  
You know me  
But I don’t know you  
That’s not even FAIR!

[Miss RudeBug]  
If you aren’t liking, stop chatting LOL

[Adrien A.]  
And miss rudebug attacks again

[Miss RudeBug]  
I’m honest  
Btw, I’m not going to reveal myself to you, my drunked friend.  
My job is kind of precious. I have kids to raise.

[Adrien A.]  
Kids?

[Miss RudeBug]  
Yes, a cat that just eat gourmet food. Isn’t it too much?  
And fresh milk.

[Adrien A.]  
Same  
But mine likes Camembert.  
THE FUCKING STINKY CHEEESE

[Miss RudeBug]  
my dear  
mine eats COOKIES  
I need to divide my time between me, work and cook cookies for the cat.

[Adrien A.]  
Glad she didn’t eat pies, or you would be done.  
‘cause you seems to be a cutiepie.

[Miss RudeBug]  
Fuck  
I’m done now.  
Good night for you, I’m sorry for yesterday and I’m going, bye.

[Adrien A.]  
Wait  
Can I keep your number?  
For… chatting and whatever.

[Miss RudeBug]  
You want to chat with me?  
A stranger that works for you and secretly bad-mouth you in the day but shoots you a horny message drunked in the night?

[Adrien A.]  
Uh  
Yes?  
You seems funny.

[Miss RudeBug]  
…  
Fine.  
Good night, Adrien.

[Adrien A.]  
Night, rude bug.

With a deep breath, Marinette turned off her phone. She looked to the top, relaxing her body against the sofa and said the only word that come in her mind.

— _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so drunked friends
> 
> the new kind of friendship lol
> 
> hope you guys have liked it!!  
> comments are always good! I love to read your opinions xD! <3

**Author's Note:**

> ,DKDSFKLDSMFLDKSMFLDSF riiiight  
> marinette think it's a dream  
> this is going to be funny lol


End file.
